Edward, Please Don't Leave Me
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: SONGFIC --- Tanya doesn't want to let Edward go, and she kind of snaps at the thought of him leaving her. Will Edward make it out of that mad house, or is he trap with Tanya? --- OOC/AlternateUniverse/AllHuman
1. Please Don't Leave Me by Pink

**Alternate Universe/All Human**

**POV: Edward/Tanya**

**OK, so Tanya is Edward's crazy ex-girlfriend, who refuses to let him go. Will Edward make it outta there or is he stuck?**

* * *

_Da da da da, da da da Da da da, da da, da da_

**Edward POV:**I was all packed and ready to leave. Tanya was not who I thought she was. She was always mad when ever I went out with friends, and the second she saw me talking to another women she would snap at me.

"What are you doing?" Tanya said. I turned around and saw Tanya in the doorway.

"Leaving..." I said, grabbing my suitcase.

"Why...We're happy." Tanya said, tugging at my arm.

"I can't do this anymore." I said. I walk to the stair, while she was yelling "Please don't leave me."

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

**Edward POV:** I loss by balance on the top stair and came tumbling down. When I hit the bottom, Tanya was just looking at me. Soon it grew dimmer and dimmer, until there was only darkness.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

**Tanya POV:** He is not leaving me. I won't let him.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

**Edward POV:** I woke up with a killer headache. Tanya was dressed as some sort of nurse and was poking some into my arm. She turned around and was looking for something, and I tried to reach the phone by the bed.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty Da da da, da da_

**Edward POV:**"Tsh..Tsh..." Tanya said. I looked at her and saw she had a golf club in her hands. She left the club over her head and the brought it down on my knee. I screamed and soon blacked out of the pain.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da_

**Tanya POV:**I decided to fix Eddie some food. To show how good a girlfriend I am. After he see how good a girlfriend I am, he'll stop trying to leave.

**Edward POV:**Tanya was no where in sight when I woke up, so I decided to make a run for it. I made it down the stairs to the front door, when I saw her. She looked at me with pleading eyes to stay, but I shook by head and open the front door. Only to me attacked by a bulldog.

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

**Edward POV:**I woke up tied to a chair, with Tanya putting something on my face.

"You look so cute." Tanya said. I needed to think of a plan quick or I was dead.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da_

**Tanya POV:** "Eddie, you're not being a good boyfriend." I said. Edward look at me and then smiled.

"Tanya, you're right." he said, looking into my eyes, "How about I make it up to you? We can go to your favorite restaurant and then maybe out dancing."

"Oh, Eddie!" I squealed, "That would be perfect." And then I started to untiethe ropes.

_Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)_

**Edward POV:** After Tanya untied the ropes, I pushed her into the walls a ran---well, limped---to up the stairs to the bedroom. I looked for anything that could help me. I heard a door closed down stairs and limped to the bathroom.

**Tanya POV:** Eddie was being a bad boyfriend and needed to be taught a lesson.

_Baby please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no_

**Edward POV:** Tanya was going to kill me I had to get out. I locked the door to the bathroom and looked around for anything that could help.

Suddenly there was a bang on the other side of the door. Tanya was using a ax to cut through the door.

I quickly grabbed some hairspray and sprayed her.

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

**Tanya POV:** Eddie spray something in my eye and soon I went over the railing to my death.

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

**Edward POV:**Tanya flew over the railing and slammed into the wooden stairs that connected the hallway and living room. I looked over the railing and looked at Tanya. She looked back and said, "Please don't leave me." Then she was gone. I called 9-1-1 and soon the ambulance arrived and took me to the hospital.

_Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me_

**_In the ambulance..._**

**Edward POV:** "Are you alright, now." A angelic voice said. I turn towards the voice and saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had brown eyes, perfect curves, fair pale skin, and long beautiful chocolate brown hair. All in all, she was an angel.

"I am now." I said, "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but called Bella..." she asked.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
